zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/So you're a Slytherin
Congratulations on being sorted into the house of the serpent! Slytherin is the house known for many of the villains in Harry Potter's story, but did you know that there is more to Slytherin than what Harry's story gives us? Slytherins may all seem bad from Harry's perspective, but Harry's story also has the downside of being from the perspective of a Gryffindor, and is therefore biased. Slytherin is associated with the element'' ''of water. The house colors are green and silver, and their animal emblem is the snake: "We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood." Ah yes, Slytherin may be misunderstood indeed when you take Harry's story into account. But did you know these interesting facts about our snakelike brethren? Why you should be a proud Slytherin: *Slytherins know the value of seeing plans through to an end *Slytherin house fosters a close-knit, supportive atmosphere *Slytherins are ambitious, goal-oriented, and desire greatness *Slytherins are also known for being resourceful, cunning, and shrewd *Slytherins give respect to those who’ve earned it and they protect their own *Slytherins are competitive, but not with one another, as they help each other attain greatness *Slytherins also understand the importance of being appreciated in life over being remembered in death Your Common Room Slytherins have a pretty cool place to kick it themselves! The entrance to the 'Slytherin Dungeon '''is located down in the dungeons of the school. There's no complicated riddle or rhythm to tap for snakes! To enter the Slytherin common room one must merely speak aloud the current password in front of a stretch of damp stone wall; once the word is uttered a concealed stone door will slide aside leaving a rectangular hole in the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. Slytherin's common room is dungeon-like, though many students feel it possesses the aura of ''"a mysterious, underwater shipwreck". It's decorated with greenish lamps and chairs, with it extending partway under the lake to give the light a green tinge. The common room is packed with low-backed black and dark green leather sofas and is adorned with skulls and dark wood cupboards, as well as being lined with tapestries depicting the adventures of Medieval Slytherins. It has an atmosphere that is grand, but cold, matching the water element quite well. The password to the common room changes every fortnight and is posted on the noticeboard. Because it is partway under the lake, Slytherins can enjoy a very unique view from their dorms that others cannot enjoy. From their windows, they have a view of the depths of the Hogwarts lake, and sometimes even may catch a glimpse of Hogwarts' own giant squid. The dormitories are said to possess silk hangings, medieval tapestries, and silver lanterns reflecting water patterns. Additional benefits of being a snake Though Slytherins don't have the most sqeaky-clean reputation, one cannot dispute that Slytherin has given way to some powerful wizards. Even Voldemort had to have been quite brilliant to have made it as far as he did, right? Slytherins are often misunderstood for having wizards like Voldemort in their house, when they are not simply just a place to toss bad people in. Slytherin is like other houses in many ways, but with a twist of their own. They are brave like Gryffindors, but without being foolishly reckless. They are loyal like Hufflepuffs, but have a better grasp on what kinds of people they are loyal to. They are also intelligent as well, but they don't collect intellect for the sake of knowledge...rather, they collect knowledge with the immediate plans to use it to further themselves. Merlin, one of the most powerful wizards of all time, was a Slytherin too! Though Slytherins tend to be more risk-oriented than Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, they are such without being needlessly brave or heroic about it. They are more likely to lay low and assess the situation before acting. Notable users in Slytherin *Neffyarious *MsBulma *Tjakari *PooseUnpoose *Miricle1778 Category:Blog posts